Over the years, packaging technologies have evolved to develop smaller, cheaper, more reliable, and more environmentally-friendly packages. For example, chip-scale packaging technologies have been developed that employ direct surface mountable packages. Some surface mountable packages include semiconductor devices such as passive components (e.g., capacitors, inductors, diodes, resistors, etc.) and integrated circuit dies. Capacitors are passive storage elements that are used in various integrated circuits and surface mount devices. For example, capacitors may be utilized to store charge, block direct current (DC), block noise, DC to DC conversion, alternating current (AC) to AC conversion, filtering, and so forth.